1. Field of the Invention
The present general inventive concept relates to an image forming apparatus, and, more particularly, to an image forming apparatus constructed in a structure in which an overload is not applied to stirring units to stir a developer.
2. Description of the Related Art
An image forming apparatus, such as a printer, a copier, or a facsimile, forms an image on print media according to an image signal input to the image forming apparatus. An electro-photographic image forming apparatus, a type of image forming apparatus, scans light on a photoconductor charged with a predetermined electric potential to form an electrostatic latent image on an outer circumferential surface of the photoconductor, supplies a developer to the electrostatic latent image to obtain a visible image, and transfers and fixes the visible image to print media to print the image.
A developing device of the image forming apparatus includes a developer storage chamber. The developer storage chamber may be provided in a single process cartridge together with principal components necessary for development or may be provided in a form of a cartridge separated from other principal components.
Whether the developer storage chamber is provided in the single process cartridge or in the form of the separate developer cartridge, stirring units to stir the developer are mounted in the developer storage chamber. The stirring units are rotated in the developer storage chamber to stir the developer when power from a drive source, mounted in an apparatus body of the image forming apparatus, is transmitted to the stirring units.
However, an overload may be applied to the stirring units depending upon conditions of the developer stored in the developer storage chamber. For example, the stirring units may be rotated while the developer stored in the developer storage chamber is nonuniformly distributed due to impacts or vibrations during transportation of the process cartridge or the developer cartridge, or the developer is lump due to high humidity.
When an overload is applied to the stirring units in the above-mentioned situation, the stirring units may be damaged, or a motor to drive the stirring units may break, with the result that properly stirring or feeding the developer is not possible.